


If We Had Our Chance

by Alfer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: A glimpse at what Jadzia's life might be like if Lenara had stayed.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Lenara Kahn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	If We Had Our Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).



It was simple, in the end. Either Lenara left, and they never saw each other again, or she stayed and discovered what they could be together. Rediscovered, some might say, but Jadzia disagreed. Dax and Kahn would be reacquainted, of course, but she and Lenara would have a chance at discovering who the other was, in this life.

It was the look in Lenara’s eyes when she turned back to look at Jadzia and stepped towards her that Jadzia kept in her mind as the Dominion War raged. Against all odds, against their culture’s prejudices, Lenara had chosen to stay. Whatever the bound between their symbionts were, their own grew by the day after that moment.

The rest of the crew had been more supportive than Jadzia would ever be able to repay. Benjamin, steadfast as ever, had given them all the support he could. Kira had taken them to dinner at Quark’s a few days after they had reconnected, and seeing her best friend get to know the woman Jadzia had loved twice over had plastered the biggest grin on Jadzia’s face for the rest of the night. Julian was sweet, and playfully refused to chaperone any more dates. 

Worf was silent for the first few days, but on one of his and Jadzia’s sparring sessions, had said in his ever serious voice.

“It took courage to forfeit your people in favor of your beloved. Do not let her slip away from you.”

For a moment, Jadzia had smiled, ready to quip something back at Worf, but the look in his eyes almost made her miss a step in their fighting. There was a sadness in them Jadzia had not been witness to so far. Calling attention to it would only dishonor the Klingon, so Jadzia nodded and made sure their bat’leth training was as good as she could make it.

This was a man she would come to call brother, much like three other exemplary Klingon warriors. If a good fight and the occasional bloodwine night full of tall-tales was what it took to keep his mind off losses and past sadness, she could do it. Lenara was a bit intimidated by the serious Klingon, but had confessed once to Jadzia that there was something in him that she empathized with.

The biggest surprise, to Jadzia at least, had been how quickly Lenara and Garak had become friends. Whenever she and Lenara weren’t having dinner or lunch together, it was Garak who accompanied Lenara. They had found common ground, but Lenara never quite said on what exactly. It was a fun mystery to Jadzia, though mostly she was happy that Lenara had made a good friend in the station. And if, more than once, she had caught them practically giggling as she and Julian approached to join their table, well, Lenara had a very cute giggle. And she’d bet not many people knew what a giggling Cardassian sounded like.

Miles and his family were also amazingly good to them, with Chief O’Brien helping with the more practical side of Lenara’s experiments more than once, and Keiko offering companionship and the distraction of two young children to them whenever the other was away on a mission and distracting themselves with work stopped working. 

More than anything else, however, it was getting to truly know Lenara that made the years that followed the best of Jadzia’s life. She knew what kind of food Lenara preferred, how she slept splayed out like a child, how important her work with the Wormhole was to her, how grumpy she got after pulling an all-nighter, and a thousand other details that made Lenara, Lenara.

Some of them matched Tobias’ memories of Nilani, others were entirely Lenara’s. Jadzia loved all of them, but it was the things unique to the other woman that made the warmth in her chest whenever she thought about Lenara grow.

They had fights as well, and now Jadzia knew what Lenara sounded like when she was upset, when she was jealous, and when she was plain grumpy. Even these memories, Jadzia prized.

The one thing Jadzia hoped she could change was the worried frow on Lenara’s brow when she left on the Defiant. Other people they may be, but both Lenara and Kahn had bad memories about Dax getting on the piloting chair, and there was little that could be done about it. Still, Jadzia tried.

The Dominion War had not let up yet, and the fragile alliance they had wrangled with the Romulans still held, but no one could blame a person for worrying over their beloved in such a situation. 

Lenara had held Jadzia close one night, tighter than usual. Jadzia held her back, wrapping herself around the other woman and offering as much comfort as she could. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright. Whatever it is Lenara, we can deal with it.”

“I’m not going to ask you to stop going, but please be careful on the missions. Jadzia, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you now,” her voice broke, and it was Jadzia could do to stop her own tears.

“I’ll keep safe, you know I’m always coming back to you,” she summoned a cocky smile, “you know me and Worf are the best fighters in this whole station, and he practically lives in the Defiant, so one one’s taking us down so easily.”

That got a watery laugh out of Lenara, she had been witness to Jadzia’s playful boasting and Worf’s more reticent bragging more than once.

“Yes yes, you two are the greatest of warriors since Kahless himself,” she kissed Jadzia’s collarbone tenderly, nuzzling into her neck.

Jadzia ran her hands up and down Lenara’s side, kissed her tenderly, and held her for the rest of the night.

That was another memory running through Jadzia’s mind as the Defiant maneuvered between Jem’Hadar ships and shot them down whatever opportunity they got. They were a good crew, Benjamin had become the best damn captain in the Fleet, as far as she was concerned, and they all had people they loved to come back to. 

As Worf shot down an enemy vessel, Jadzia made sure they were well away from the retaliating strike before it even began. Nog smiled at her, and she gave him a lopsided grin back.

In the midst of the chaos of battle, there was only one though that mattered: She’d get back to Lenara, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing Jadzia/Lenara, and Jadzia's POV in particular. I hope I did them justice.


End file.
